


10 Things to do in case Godzilla attacks your city

by Zelda12343



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda12343/pseuds/Zelda12343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this is a totally common occurrence and everyone should be prepared!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things to do in case Godzilla attacks your city

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN on 1/8/11 by me (Zelda12343). Except for a tupo, this is exactly how it was posted. I believe my writing has improved since this came out, and might someday post an updated version. Enjoy!

1\. Keep the radio on. Make sure that it is battery-powered, in case Godzilla has downed the power lines. Or has eaten the power lines.

2\. Look out the window. If you cannot see Godzilla, either you are facing the wrong direction, you have horrible eyesight, or you are not in danger.

3\. If you can see Godzilla, do not panic and keep reading the rest of this list.

4\. If he is coming towards you, on the other hand, get in your car and drive away as fast as humanly possible.

5\. DO NOT CALL THE MILITARY! The military has been proven totally ineffective against all kaiju (except Ebirah) multiple times. As a matter of fact, all they really do most of the time is majorly annoy Godzilla.

6\. If Godzilla is not coming towards you, just relax. Take a few deep breaths. Wait for him to leave the area.

7\. Unless he uses his radioactive breath. In which case, say your prayers.

8\. Try to remember everything that you have seen happen in all kaiju movies, fanfics, and the like. Try to implement everything that works against Godzilla that you remember. Unless you watched Godzilla: Final Wars. The humans there either did nothing, were suicidal, or were super-enhanced.

9\. If Godzilla is currently not about to trample your home, it would be a good time to pull out your video cameras. I mean, come on, a GIANT FREAKING KAIJU IS ATTACKING YOUR CITY! Perfect Kodak moment, I'd say.

10\. Keep in mind that if you can see Godzilla or are reading this list, you are an obsessive, disillusioned fan. Just like me. Godzilla is probably not attacking your city, and you probably will never need this list for anything other than a good laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, I really had fun writing this. It's a bit pointless, but lists like these are a blast to write.   
> Also, I love Godzilla: Final Wars. My slight mocking of it here was out of affection.


End file.
